


Укус

by TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Catharsis, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Fur Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tails, Transformation, Translation to Russian, Vampires, Werewolves, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: За долгую жизнь Карантир уже вынес достаточно: он давал Клятву и пытался исполнить, лишился едва ли не всех членов семьи, а ещё лежал при смерти среди вампиров и сам стал таким же. И для того чтобы терпеть волка, влезшего к нему в постель, он причины не видит.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 2





	Укус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940488) by [DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks). 



> Затравка, по которой написан текст, выложена у автора на тумблере [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/) и входит в [список октябрьских затравок](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/188070961614/halloween-themed-prompts-open), так или иначе касающихся Хэллоуина.

На мохнатого золотистого волка, забравшегося в постель, Карнистир смотрит без выражения. А волк поднимает на него невинный взгляд, он счастлив, даже язык изо рта свисает. Что только в жизни Карнистира ни случалось; но если всё нелепое перечислить, то волк этот список, пожалуй, возглавит, что прямо тоску и наводит, сказать по правде. 

— Вон из моей постели, — говорит Карнистир волку, не повышая голос, и обнажает клыки, на него глядя. Зверь делает вид, что обеспокоен. 

Карнистир не в духе. Многие месяцы он не пил ни глотка: ведь по большей части кровь он пытается брать у тех, кто способен ему разрешить, — и неотвязный голод грызёт ему горло. Волк устраивается и дальше — нет, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Карнистир рычит на него и толкает в бок так, чтобы можно было хоть как-нибудь проползти мимо. Тут не волк, ясно же, а котик-переросток. Зверь в ответ щёлкает зубами — явно его удивило и огорчило то, как всё обернулось.  
Карнистир осаживает его пустым взглядом:  
— Мне сотни лет. Чтоб меня одолеть, придётся тебе нечто большее сделать, — говорит он волку, а тот вздыхает... и распластывается сверху. 

Карнистиру приходится не шевелиться: ведь на нём лежит некто мохнатый и мягкий. Но так много воды утекло с тех пор, как он долго и с удовольствием касался своим телом чужого. Или, возможно, разум его полагает, что это Хуан, потому что он обнаруживает, как в полудрёме и правда гладит зверя. Золотистый мех на шее пышен, точно воротник, и в нём запуталось нечто. Карнистир трогает — и чуть не шарахается от зловещих чар, напитавших обжигающе холодный металл... а ведь от волчьего тела теплом так и пышет, металл бы _нагрелся,_ почему он как лёд? Зверь тихо скулит.

— Кыш, — говорит Карнистир, и в этот раз волк повинуется.  
Карнистир садится, поворачивается к сумке и ищет маленькие кусачки. Он не знает, почему так расчувствовался, — может, потому что отца и брата вспомнил. Волк послушно замирает, покамест Карнистир снимает остатки распроклятого распрекрасного ожерелья у него с горла. И как только отпутано с шеи последнее звено, вдруг оказывается, что терпеливо сидит рядом с Карнистиром вовсе не волк. А некто, застрявший в облике, среднем между волком и эльфом. Некто знакомый.

— Финдарато? — спрашивает Карнистир осторожно.

А тот моргает — и широко распахивает разноцветные глаза; и как же Карнистир не заметил, что волк глядел такими же — голубым и зелёным. Волчьи уши, на эльфийском черепе стоящие торчком, настораживаются, нацеливаются вперёд, а хвост, обернувший обнажённые бёдра, слабо, но всё же виляет — в знак надежды. 

— Карнистир, — голос хриплый, тихий, сбивается через слог, точно хозяин его долго не говорил. А почему он молчал, валар ведают.

— Что же с тобой стряслось? — удивляется Карнистир, и Финдарато дрожит, но в ответ улыбается. 

— Я бы мог то же самое у тебя спросить, — отвечает он резко, но потом раскрывается и рассказывает, негромко и устрашающе. Он не умер в подземелье, а стал оборотнем, и Саурон обнаружил его и замкнул в новом облике проклятым подобием Наугламира. Карнистир слушает тихо, давая выговориться. Некогда между собой они положили неприязнь; раз всё так вышло с ними обоими, в ней больше никакого смысла. Карнистир слишком остро жаждет бережных касаний и общения. Финдарато доканчивает речь и глядит благодарно, глубоко и проникновенно. А Карнистир еле слышно, почти прерывисто вздыхает.

— Мы напали на Дориат: там отказали Нэльо, когда в письме он просил вернуть Сильмариль — тот, что твоими стараниями и с твоей подмогой Берен у Моргота выкрал, — трижды отказали, не меньше. Я не горжусь тем, что мы совершили, но Клятва пылала в нас, в самых наших разумах. Меня свалили тогда, но не насмерть. А когда окончился бой и до того, как успели хоть подумать о том, чтоб тела подобрать, потихоньку явились вампиры. И давай пировать на павших — и на тех, кто пока не умер. У меня в руке оставался нож — и когда один вампир до меня добрался, то впиться не успел: я его смог по горлу полоснуть. И не знаю, то ли из-за его крови, что попала мне в рот, так случилось, то ли просто потому что я его убил, проклятие перешло на меня, только я выжил и сбежал. И старался с тех пор держаться там, где никто не живёт, — и ты, я думаю, тоже, — Карнистир говорит и не смотрит на Финдарато: его терзает стыд.

А Финдарато попросту хмыкает — и руками нашаривает Карнистировы плечи, и ладони его теплы. И обнимает Карнистира, и бережно притягивает его лицо чуть вниз, к золотистому меху, по-прежнему украшающему шею и плечи. 

Карнистир против.  
— Я же слишком пить хочу, — возражает он и хмурится: совсем Финдарато беспечен, не бережётся. 

— Да пожалуйста, — отвечает тот ласково. — Я-то оборотень, и у меня хватит сил тебя оттолкнуть, если ты совсем увлечёшься.

Карнистир вздрагивает и вздыхает. Не горло: ой как много меха. Значит, сгиб локтя. Запястье — нельзя, вдруг сухожилия повредит, слишком опасно; а бедро — чересчур уж нескромно, особенно потому что Финдарато не одетый. Вдобавок ноги у него, кажется, всё-таки волчьи от бёдер и ниже — и тоже уж очень мохнатые.

Карнистир поворачивается у Финдарато в руках, по-прежнему касаясь его плечом; тот увлекает Карнистира вниз — и Карнистир не противится и опускается на колени. И держит руку Финдарато осторожно — и там, где укусит, облизывает бережно и чувственно. И у Карнистира почти ноет челюсть, когда он даёт себе волю — и клыки сами проскальзывают через тонкую кожу. У Финдарато пресекается дыхание, и его грубая, когтистая кисть замирает там, где круглится шея Карнистира, где волосы огибают её, обнажая бледное тело. Финдарато, однако, не отталкивает Карнистира прочь — только бдительно покалывает когтями. Карнистир пьёт — и полная жара кровь Финдарато на языке насыщает куда сильней, чем обычная — и такая редкая — пища.

Потом, немного погодя, он отстраняется сам, и обводит по кругу ранки, чтобы те затянулись, и встречает взгляд Финдарато. Карнистир знает: его-то глаза красны, хотя раньше у него, тогда ещё эльфа, были ореховыми, что ли.

А у Финдарато глаза расширились — и самоцветно-яркие радужки окружают моря черноты. Рука его так и лежит, горячая и тяжёлая, у Карнистира на шее, ниже затылка, и невозможно устоять, когда Финдарато наконец тянет его к себе и жарко целует, почти что кусает. И на губах у них смешивается кровь, потому что волчьи зубы ранят Карнистиру губы и язык, и пробуждается желание, и Карнистир отчаянно силится себя обуздать.

А потом желание обжигает, когда Финдарато увлекает их обоих на драную Карнистирову лежанку, и вот им уже совсем хорошо — просто кричать впору. А когда они сворачиваются клубочком и лунный свет льётся сквозь грубую дверь, через устье пещеры, то желание, утолённое, теперь куда более нежное, угревается у Карнистира в груди. И в мех Финдарато погружает он руки — и засыпает, в кои-то веки впервые довольный.

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальный текст — часть проекта «Да здравствует фидбэк» ([Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Long%20Live%20Feedback%20Comment%20Project/works), сокращённо LLF Comment Project). Он был устроен, чтобы развивать общение между читателями и авторами. 
> 
> [Автор исходного текста](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks) ценит фидбэк и призывает оставлять:  
> \- короткие комментарии;  
> \- длинные комментарии;  
> \- конструктивную критику;  
> \- сердечки <3 в качестве добавочных кудосов;  
> \- реплики, обращённые к читателям;  
> \- комментарии не на английском.
> 
> [Автор исходного текста](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks) отвечает на комментарии. Возможно, через несколько дней или недель (зависит от того, много ли у автора свободного времени), но ответ вы получите.
> 
> Если вы почему-то не хотите получить ответ, не стесняйтесь и помечайте свой комментарий «whisper» («шёпотом») — и автор ответит вам одним лишь эмодзи! Но ответит — только потому, что испытывает некоторую непреодолимую склонность отвечать на комментарии.


End file.
